


Hitting That Wall

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Gladio is stuck in a wall and the bros take advantage of the situation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, OT4, Sloppy Seconds, Stuck in a wall, Wall Sex, and thirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Gladio really shouldn't have gone first.  He got stuck in the wall and left the other three staring at his ass.  Well, Ignis never was one to pass up an opportunity, and Noctis and Prompto are right there with him.  Gladio's pretty okay with it.





	Hitting That Wall

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was wall sex, shoved Gladio in a wall and let them go at it. I like the thought of Gladio being used by the other bros. So, this was born. It's all consensual though, don't worry about that.
> 
> not beta-ed

“Shit, I’m stuck,” Gladio said.

“Seriously?” Noctis asked.

“Dude, what the hell?” Prompto said.

“I told you someone should go ahead of him to pull him through,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Gladio had been trying to wriggle through a rather small hole in the wall in the dungeon they were in, and his shoulders were through, but he’d gotten stuck with his ass on one side of the wall and his shoulders on the other.

“Damn it,” Gladio said, feet scrabbling against the floor. Prompto snickered, reaching out a patting Gladio’s butt.

“It’s okay, big guy. This is why the meat tank brings up the rear.”

“I am not a meat tank!” Gladio bellowed, kicking out blindly at Prompto. Prompto giggled, darting away.

“Well, you’re certainly stuck,” Ignis said, leaning close and feeling around the wall where Gladio was stuck.

“Ya wanna help me out or just admire my ass?” Gladio barked.

“You do have a nice ass,” Noctis said.

“I think it’s my belt that’s stuck,” Gladio said, ignoring the prince.

“So you want us to remove your pants?” Ignis asked wryly.

“I think I’ll be able to get through without them.”

Ignis shrugged, kneeling to remove Gladio’s boots. Prompto helped Ignis, setting the big boots to the side and reaching up under Gladio to undo his leather pants. Together they peeled Gladio’s leather pants down his legs.

“How do you walk in these, big guy? How do you not chafe?” Prompto asked, his nose curled at the slightly sweat damp pants.

“Stubbornness,” Gladio said, his voice muffled from the other side of the wall.

“Free balling in leather pants just doesn’t seem super smart,” Noctis said, letting his eyes wander over Gladio’s ass.

“Whatever,” Gladio said. They watched as he wriggled and writhed, ass flashing and cock swinging back and forth as he tried to force himself through the hole.

Prompto and Noctis shared a look, shifting slightly and covering their groins. Ignis rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

“It’s not working,” Gladio said.

“Clearly,” Ignis said. He reached into the armory and pulled out a tube of lube. He ran his thumb over the cap. “I think we have something that can help.”

“You’re the best, Iggy.”

Ignis popped open the cap and stepped forward. Noctis smirked at the obvious bulge in Ignis’ pants, matching his own and Prompto’s. Watching Gladio struggle in the wall apparently turned all of them on. 

Ignis peeled his gloves off and rested his hand on the swell of Gladio’s ass. “We’ll get you out of there, Gladio.”

Gladio felt Ignis’ hands on his butt, and was expecting to feel his hand move up, not down between his cheeks. He let out a squawk, legs going rigid as he felt lube run between his cheeks.

“How is that supposed to help?” Gladio yelled as Ignis ran his finger around Gladio’s hole.

“Really, the opportunity is too good to pass up,” Ignis said with a shrug. “You were the one saying we don’t spend enough time fucking at the last camp.”

“Yeah, but not with me stuck in a wall!”

Noctis let out a dramatic sigh. “Well, I guess if you really don’t want it we’ll just get you out.”

“I didn’t say that,” Gladio shouted. His cock was quickly starting to harden as Ignis kept touching his pucker.

“Well, that’s lovely,” Ignis said, pushing his finger in past Gladio’s rim and making the man moan. Prompto grinned, leaning close to watch and kneading Gladio’s ass.

“Plus, we know you like being stuffed full of cock, big guy,” Prompto said, spreading Gladio’s cheeks so Ignis could get a second finger in. Noctis unzipped his pants and started stroking his own cock.

“His highness seems excited at the prospect of having you like this, Gladio,” Ignis said, scissoring his fingers apart. Prompto reached between Gladio’s legs, cupping his balls and rolling them in his palm while Ignis worked him open. Noctis stood behind them, hand on his cock as he watched Ignis and Prompto play with Gladio.

Gladio moaned, his cock twitching. It was strange, not being able to see what the others were doing to him. He could only concentrate on the sensations of Ignis’ fingers in his ass, Prompto’s hands on his balls. The sounds the other three made were muffled, and Gladio had only his imagination to fill in the blanks.

Luckily, he had a great imagination.

Noctis took the lube from Ignis and slicked his cock, slowly walking closer and aiming his dick at Gladio’s hole. Ignis hooked his fingers inside Gladio, spreading his hole for Noct. Prompto made hungry little noises, rolling Gladio’s balls in his palm while he watched Noctis aim for his pucker.

Prompto leaned over, running his tongue along Noct’s cock as Noctis pushed inside of Gladio, his dick pressing past Ignis’ fingers. Gladio cried out, cock jumping and leaking as Noctis stretched him.

“Fuck yeah,” Noctis moaned, grabbing Gladio’s thighs and starting to thrust inside him. Prompto fondled both Gladio and Noct’s balls, kissing the prince’s bony hip as he slammed deep into Gladio’s body. 

Ignis pulled his fingers out of Gladio, smacking his ass lightly while he watched Noctis fuck him. Prompto moved behind Noct, spreading the prince’s cheeks and running his tongue down Noct’s crack.

“Oh gods!” Noctis shouted, cock twitching inside Gladio’s tight hole. Gladio cried out, head falling forward. Gods, he wished he could see what was going on behind him, but he couldn’t deny he was enjoying himself. Maybe he’d have to get stuck in a wall more often.

Ignis unzipped his own pants, stroking his hardening dick slowly while he watched Prompto eat out Noctis. Prompto’s face was buried deep between Noct’s cheeks, tongue buried in his ass, hands fondling Noct’s balls while the prince thrust deep into his shield. 

Noctis, always weak for getting his ass eaten, cried out as he came, filling Gladio’s tight channel with his royal seed. Prompto pulled away from Noct’s ass, chin covered in spit as he grinned up at Noct. Noctis laughed, pulling out and watching Gladio’s pucker tighten and try to keep it in.

“Who’s next?” Noct said, grinning widely at Prompto and Ignis.

“Oh, me!” Prompto said, bouncing to his feet and yanking his pants down. His cock was red and hard, already leaking. 

Noctis smirked. “Always a fan of sloppy seconds, eh, Prom?”

“I can’t help that I love how much easier I can get it in after you loosen him up and slick the way with your come,” Prompto said with a grin, snapping his hips forward. Gladio bellowed, cock leaking heavily as Prompto started rolling his hips, thrusting deep inside him.

Gladio braced his legs wide, hands gripping the wall that he was stuck in. Gods, Prompto was thick.

Prompto threw his head back, his shouts echoing around the dungeon hall. He loved feeling Noctis’ spunk against his dick, knowing he was going to add to the mess. Ignis ran his hands over Prompto’s ass, cupping his heavy balls and rubbing them, listening to the slick sounds of Prompto’s cock in Gladio’s ass. Noctis reached around Ignis, sliding his hand down the front of Ignis’ body and grasping his cock, stroking in time with Prompto’s thrusts.

Ignis turned his head, capturing Noct’s lips in a kiss as he continued to fondle Prompto’s balls. Prompto watched them kiss, cock twitching at the sight (and Ignis’ hands on his balls certainly wasn’t hurting).

Gladio groaned as Prompto doubled his pace, stroking his prostate with every thrust. Gods, he loved being used by them, used until his ass was dripping and he was loose and boneless and couldn’t move for a day.

“Prom!” he yelled, clenching around Prompto’s cock. Prompto cried out, burying himself as deep as he could as he came, filling Gladio’s ass with more come.

“Your turn, Iggy,” Prompto panted, dragging his cock free. He grinned at the way Gladio tried to hold it all in, but some of his spend, and Noct’s, escaped Gladio’s ass.

Noctis bit Ignis’ lip and stepped back as Ignis’ stepped forward, aiming his dick right at Gladio’s loose and red hole.

Ignis didn’t even bother slicking himself up as he drove his hips forward, splitting Gladio’s ass. Gladio cried out as Ignis slammed inside him.

Ignis moaned, stilling at the feeling of being surrounded by Gladio’s hot channel and Noct and Prompto’s wet come. He started moving slowly, making Gladio blabber and beg.

Noct watched as Gladio’s hips bucked, trapped in the wall, his cock leaking all over the wall.

Prompto stood next to Noct, watching Ignis go to town on Gladio’s ass. Noctis grinned, watching as Prompto reached over and stroking Gladio’s cock. Gladio shouted, trying to drive himself back onto Ignis’ cock.

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s camera and took a picture of them like that; Ignis buried balls deep in Gladio’s ass, Gladio only visible from the hips back, and Prompto on his knees stroking Gladio’s cock. It was a pretty sight and he wanted to have a keepsake of it.

Prompto grinned at him, working his way between Gladio and Ignis’ legs and taking Gladio’s fat cock in his mouth. Gladio screamed at the sensation of Prompto’s hot mouth around his dick and Ignis’ long cock in his ass.

Noctis snapped another photo, and set the camera on a nearby rock, setting it to take photos on its own. He stepped up behind Ignis, kissing his shoulder and rubbing at his hole. Noctis was hard again and he held his cock against Ignis’ hole; whenever Ignis drew out of Gladio, he speared himself on Noct’s dick.

Prompto could see all three of the other men’s balls, the way Ignis disappeared into Gladio’s body and how Noctis slammed into Ignis’ hole with every thrust. His own dick was hard again and he started stroking it quickly, moaning around Gladio’s dick.

Gladio went limp in the wall as he came, his seed shooting down Prompto’s throat. Prompto pulled off it enough to cover his face in Gladio’s spunk, kitten licking the tip as he squeezed his cock.

Ignis shouted as Gladio tightened around him like a vice and he came, adding his seed to the sloppy mess inside Gladio’s ass. Noctis pinned Ignis inside Gladio and started slamming into him, balls slapping against Ignis’ ass. Ignis keened, throwing his head back onto Noct’s shoulder as the prince came, cock pulsing as he spilled his load inside his advisor. He pulled out before he was finished, aiming at Prompto’s cock beneath them and spattering Prompto’s dick with seed.

Prompto groaned, using Noct’s come to slick his own dick and he shouted as he came, aiming at Noctis’ leg.

Slowly, Noctis pulled out of Ignis, kissing his shoulder and helping Ignis pull out of Gladio. Prompto sat up, watching as copious amounts of come leaked from Gladio’s ass.

Prompto scrambled to grab his camera, pointing it Gladio’s leaking hole while Ignis spread his cheeks for the photo.

“Love the lighting,” Prompto said, making Ignis snort. The three of them tucked themselves back into their pants, staring at Gladio still stuck in the wall.

“So, how do we get him out?” Noctis asked.

“We’ll have to buy more lube,” Ignis said, grabbing the tube and squirting liberal amounts of lube around Gladio’s waist. “Have an elixir on hand. He’s going to be a little scraped up.”

“Got it,” Noct said, pulling an elixir out and setting it aside.

“This isn’t going to feel good,” Ignis said, grabbing Gladio by the legs. Prompto and Noct grabbed a leg as well. “On three,” Ignis said. “One, two, three!”

The three men pulled and with a shout Gladio slipped free, faceplanting into the floor. Noct pressed the elixir into his hand and Gladio crushed it, groaning as he got to his hands and knees.

His ass kept dripping as he stood up, Ignis helping him get his feet. Gladio looked around, breathing hard and holding his ribs.

“You good, big guy?” Prompto asked, shamelessly taking a picture of Gladio’s dick.

“I’ll be better if we can just find a camp and do nothing for a while,” he said.

“There was that campsite a few floors back,” Noct said. 

“Better than nothing, and I don’t think any of us want to trek all the way back to the entrance and then find a camp,” Ignis said, picking up Gladio’s pants and boots. Prompto wrapped his arm around Gladio’s waist as they walked back to the camp, his hand occasionally reaching down to squeeze Gladio’s ass.

“I can’t believe you guys fucked me while I was stuck in a wall,” Gladio said as they reached the campsite; thank the gods they had left it set up.

“It seemed like you enjoyed it,” Prompto said, helping Gladio into a chair.

“Oh, I did. Next time we come to a hole in the wall, one of you get to go first.”

Ignis snorted, dropping Gladio’s clothes and heading to the camp stove. He started prepping their meal, looking up as Prompto started going through the photos.

“These are super hot,” Prompto said, cheeks flushed. Gladio leaned over to look, his cock hardening again.

Noct looked too, grinning at the photos of them. “Fuck yeah, those are hot.”

“We should take pictures of ourselves like this more often,” Prompto said breathlessly.

“Hell yeah, we should,” Noctis said, stripping naked right there. Prompto swallowed, watching intently as his best friend got naked. Prompto set down his camera and quickly followed suit, yanking his own clothes off.

Ignis rolled his eyes but soon took his own clothes off, folding them carefully. Prompto took a picture of him cooking naked, another of Gladio on his knees before Noctis, sucking the prince enthusiastically, and a selfie of him with his hand around his dick.

During dinner, Prompto found himself riding Gladio’s cock while Noctis rode Ignis, the smaller men being fed by the larger. The camera kept clicking away.

“I think we should stay here a few nights,” Noctis said later, from his position bent over the table with Gladio’s dick in his ass. “We need a break.”

“I am not adverse,” Ignis said, fingers buried in Prompto’s hair as the blond sucked him off. Prompto flashed a thumbs up and Gladio laughed.

He never thought he’d be thankful to end up in a wall, but he was. They hadn’t really had time for fucking in a while, and if getting trapped in a wall and letting them fuck him senseless gave them that time, well, maybe he’d have to find other tight holes to squeeze his body through.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> tomorrow: frottage, Ignis x Cor (and quite possibly the sappiest thing of kinktober)


End file.
